


My virtue

by Sasori13



Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13
Summary: All his life science is above everything, but his situation with help made him realize his curse could help the people and bring fear to others..his new morals his virtue keeps him sane





	1. Chapter 1

The amount of gang activity prosper when summer came, and Brooklyn was a wild one during the night, daylight when he wants to get “supplies” he had to cover up, due to his mutation. The nights he glare red eyes burn waiting for some idiot to do something that get them locked up, local kids he learnt had dares to “touch the vampires door” or he have kids “thinking sending him blood packet which he learnt was extremely sweet candy”  
While the living vampire known as morbius was thinking a series of gunshots and screams knocked him out of it and he could smell the blood. Jumping down he noticed the family cry as he stood in front tearing a piece of his cape “keep the pressure on it” the small girl shook crying noticing the disfigured. He stared looking at the mother “you have a phone?” She looks up nearly screaming “y.yes” he felt his inner beast want to drink but fought it “call them and you sweetheart i need you to put as much weight as possible, you’re a brave on..I’ll go catch the creep”  


Morbius got up jumping up “good thing the man’s blood splatter was still on him” he snarled feeling as he was catching up “yeah run in the alley i need a quick snack keeps the blood warm” the thug looking around him smiled entering a run down house “asshole should have kept his mouth shut” his other gang walked up “hope you didn’t get that ugly freaks attention running drug trade in his turf?” He stared “naw probably got others people he’s eating. So john what you got?”  
John smiled, “wife did not know her own husband dealt drugs on the side, people do anything for money taught his kid a lesson ugly girl” morbius snarled his fist tighten...as the pulled out illegal guns “we can start a turf war with this” morbius heard enough “not in my neighborhood you will, I suggest you change or forfeit your life to me”  
The gang leader yelled “he followed you! Kill it” the sound of guns were heard as thousands of Bullets bounced off walls, but the men soon learnt it only made him angrier. Soon morbius jumped on the closes man his talons slitting his throat ear to ear as he took his fingers into the open wound pulling it back as he consumed the dead man “i taste your fear!” He began to attack the others ripping skin from the muscles p, tearing eyes from their heads. It seemed once he was done he left one alive to savor his own insanity “may this be a lesson boy!” Licking the blood from his hand like that morbius vanished. Going back to see if the ambulance came. He saw them cover the man “he didn’t make it”

Next day 

The little girl was waiting for her bus holding a pink and blue backpack she pulled out a drawing taping it on the door, kids stared “the vampire lives there and eats kids, but i guess he won’t eat you, he’d lose his lunch” she ignored smiling at the drawing. Morbius watched as the bus pulled up and the kids got on one at a time, once every kid sat the bus pulled off and the living vampire went down to see what she put opening the door he saw the drawing of how she saw morbius under his shape she wrote “not monster, very nice man with crayon red eyes” he laughed “crayon color eyes that’s a knew one” he took the drawing going to his lab and stuck it on his freezer containing blood...he stared “Samira beautiful name” he began trying to find a way to reverse his curse. He became angry   
The evho of the bus was heard realizing it was well in the evening, the little girl walked up seeing her picture is gone smiling, she decided to enter the other kids thought she was crazy” inside looking around the placed had furniture and the typical home decorates the creek startled morbius looked up “intruder” the child sat in the kitchen doing her homework, she struggled with science looking at the cell of a plant. She stared “i..dont know” morbius snarled “why are you...” the little girl jumped he stared “are you samira?” She stared “yeah...my mommy is not home she works at the hospital” he walked up and sat next to her “your mom’s a nurse?” She nod “yeah she is a nice person” he smiled “she is what are you learning?” She stared “plant cells i have to color and write it..I don’t know how to spell it” morbius smile “I’m a doctor, you like school huh?” She smiled “yeah but I don’t have friends they say I’m weird” he stared “I don’t think you’re weird” she stared “why do you look like that?” He stared “i was trying to fix a disease i had” she reached to touch his hand “they are long i want to be a doctor like you” he smiled “samira when do your mother come home?” She stared “I don’t know” morbius got up “let’s get you home” packing her backpack “oh thank you for the picture” she walked out as morbius put his hoodie on to hide his face samira out of use she took his hand “the others said you are a vampire” he looked down “yes i am just not like what you see in movies”   
They finally made it to her home as he saw her mother “ma’am your daughter managed to find my home” the woman ran “oh I’m sorry I... i should thank you for helping, i think you help the ones who are defenseless” she smiled “samira isva handful but she loves her school” he smiled “i was like that as a kid, I became a doctor because of helping others” she stared “why not , help the poor who can’t afford help” he stared “never thought about that”


	2. Just like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero, monster, good, bad some people gave mobius this tittle, but for the child samira she sees him as teacher....but for her mother she saw danger,hunger..doctor .but love?

Samira’s mother went to morbius home seeing as samira became more bolder in staying at his place, as he taught her science, but she is a mother first and always fearful of his methods of eating “does he see her as food sometimes?” She wondered, as she knocked. Morbius pointed at the constellation “could you tell me what this is?” She stated “um the big dipper” he smiled very good when you have to finish your planet project.. “ she stared “I know the science fair i got some done but the kids in school push me around...I wish my dad didn’t do bad things”  


He stared placing a hand on her head “adults do bad things and make mistakes..i bet he’s proud you’re very smart...when you get a good grade i’ll play chess with you” the two unawares samira’s mother stood “she looks up to you dr. Morbius she says that’s what she wants to be, but please y...you don’t see her as...” she didn’t want to answer by now morbius was in front of her as she looked down. His boney pale hand gently lifted her face to peer into his eyes “food? No I see a brilliant child full of potential i do crave blood but only from bad people, I reassure you my fangs will never be placed on her or your flesh” her brown hand was on top of his as she smiled “..thank you for making her smile again” he stared “I understand her sadness” he looked at the time “let me walk you two home..may I ask your name?” She stared “monica. He smiled “well sweet monica let’s get you girls home”  
Monica smile “thank you” samira jumped up “I’m ready and will i get a report mr morbius?” He stared “maybe” she stared “ok sir” the three arrived as monica stared “thank you..take care” he nods walking away samira stared “do you like him mommy?” Monica stared “it’s time for bed”  
Out on the streets the same drug deal was being made as an unlikely man ran into him “blade you here to pount your finger at me or your sword?” He stared “i thought you bloodsucking ass was about to hurt that family?” He stared “i kill criminals not the innocent, back off or else”   
Morbius walked away, he was annoyed at how blade trampled on his turf, he thought about monica than stared “i hunger for her soft skin and “ah what am i thinking! She could never love a creature like ne, I’m a monster..freak..must be a way to fix this”

The words around the street were the thugs who were ripped to shreds by the crazed bloodsucker, william smirked “drugs must be good if you think you’re undead” his crew laughed “probably sawva movie once and began his days as a vampire” William stared “dude that insult was weak, stand there and look scary don’t talk” he rolledvhis eyes before taking a cigarette and lit it. Taking a drag “listen up this is my hood ain’t no prick gonna remove me..what i want i take not a damn thing it can do!” He smiled “go make me money and this time have some fun” the men smiled leaving. In the alley men stood as monica had to get ready for work, she loved her building but hated how her personnel bathroom pointed to the alley. She turn the shower on to check the best temperature once she picked she’d undressand enter. The two men turned “yo a woman showering” as he stuck his hand through the crack of the window he pulled back the curtain watching “oh yeah look at that ass...so much I’d do to that” the other smiled “yeah she is eye candy”   
As monica lrinsed soap off she thought about morbius “was she actually liking tyis man? Her mother wouldn’t have any of it he’d be considered the devil in flesh” once finished she turned the water off and dried herself. The men smiled “perfect size breast daddy wants milk for sure” she brushed her teeth and went to her room to finish. Samira got up “morning mommy..can i help make breakfast? I finished my solar system project” monica smiled “that’s wonder sweetie you worked very hard” she nod “dr. Morbius helped me with the stars and finding the color” she cheered as monica was ready “let’s make breakfast” samira smiled as she ran to the kitchen., turning “mom you think dr. Morbius would like breakfast?” She stared “not sure wanna see i have time before my shift starts” she made plates thinking “I’m sure he gets lonely in that building alone” she smiled “let’s go the two walked to morbius place as an elderly woman walked out “thank you kindly my joints feel much better” he nod as the two knocked. Morbius opened the door “monica? Samira this is a sudden surprise things ok?” She smiled “i we wanted to bring you breakfast” he smiled, in another building blade watched “he’s up to feeding on innocent”   
Inside monica took plates out “i hope you enjoy” he smiled “as much as I’d love to try it,i am unable to digest food but would like to sit with you all, i’ll get a packet to feed off unless it disturbs you?” Monica shook no “it’s fine” he went to the basement and grabbed a pint pouring it into a cup”

As he made his way back he smiled at the two waiting for him As he sat the two began to eat as Samira watched “can i try some?” Morbius smiled “i’m sorry this is not for children and would taste horrible to you” she stared “ok..I’m done with my project can’t wait to see if it’s good “ he smiled “excellent i can’t wait to hear”” soon monica looks at her clock “oh samira better catch your bus” she got up hugging monica “see you later mommy” giving her a kiss, soon running to morbius “see you later” she hugged him and did the same which shocked him. Before leaving Monica smiled “she really asmire you i’m glad one of the busses stop is this street a kid lives in this side” he smiled “oh I know he has dared kids to knock on my door for fun”   
Blade stared “he let the child go back the mother?”  
Monica stared at morbius who finished his version of breakfast, he got up “i can wash them if you like” she stared “oh you should’ve have to, I brought it” the two walked to the sink “water doesn’t hurt or the cross i wear?” He smiled “I’m not that kind of vampire” he smiled she placed her hand in the water as he did the same as but retracted “he could hear her heartbeat as she stared at him her mind raced as two focus was on each other. For both time stood still as she made the first move kissing him in his lips he pulled back “but I’m hideous, a monster?” She stared “my mother always said beauty is in the eyes of the beholder and i find you hypnotic” he felt warmth bringing her close “i want to taste your warmth” the two embraced in a kiss.


	3. My immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica seems to find herself spending time with morbius and blade thinks he’s scheming to feed on her.

The forth night monica had samira stay with her mother while she goes on her date, her mother stared “so this man you met what he do?” Samira smiled “he’s a doctor and he helps me with my homework” she looks down than at monica “you got yourself a doctor!” Shocked “where he work?” She stared “um...he’s has a private field” her mother is known for the eyebrow arch “mmmhh...well have fun but not too much”  
Across town spider- man assumed morbius was acting funny “hey doc what’s going on?” Morbius stared “i am going on a date” spider man stared “wait really?y.you didn’t hypnotize her?” He stared “what...no..of course no, she’s stopped at my house plenty of times” he stared “she seen what you do?”  
He stared “i’ve never killed a criminal in from of her, strictly in secret she has a child” parker turned “she’s...um..you two already!” He stared “no someone else kid, i saved them from a gang unfortunately the father didn’t make” parker nod “hey i think it’s great you finding something to protect..everyone needs somebody right, just don’t lose focus if she is the reason you keep that hunger in line i salute you doc”peter turned “hey the amusement park would be a place to go who knows might run into you and don’t worry I’ll pretend you are my biochemist teacher” he webslinged away. Morbius smiled going back inside right on cue monica was about to knock when morbius open wearing a dark black jeans with a black and white blouse she smiled her hair french braided, “you look beautiful” monica smile “why thank you and you’re looking handsome” he stared “you are too kind love” he stepped down “the amusement park would be fun” she wrapped her arm around him, in the distant men stared micking “guess ugly can find love..unless she’s blind that is!” 

At the amusement park monica smiled they rode the ferris wheel, she smiled “to fly would be fun” he stared “i fly but glide if you held on..we could one night” she smiled “I’d like that” the ride was over when both got off the eyes were glared at him, she pulled “hey lets try one of the games” he nod “sure I’ll win you a prize” he popped every balloon as monica picked the prize “winner to the nosferatu looking freak!” Morbius stared “what you say?” Monica stared pulling him “hey let’s go..that was not called for sir” morbius bought her a pretzel as peter appeared with MJ, “oh hey doc funny seeing you here” mj was informed about his condition “peter tells me great things you have done..i think we need more doctors like you” morbius nods “thank you..peter this is monica” peter smiled “nice to meet you”   
The two spoke when peter looked up “something is wrong” morbius looks back seeing the man who insulted him pull a gun and began shooting a bullet hit monica in the side as she fell in pain the remaining hit morbius which did nothing, he turn “monica!” He held her “please help her peter..i” he started snarling as peter placed pressure, looking up “doccc! Don’t do it” morbius fangs shown as he went animal mode running “you will die!” Peter turns “mj get the ambulance and tell me where they take her” mj nod “be careful he’s angry”   
Morbius dodged as he contusion running, the man panicked nearly running out of breath leaving the park he hid behind a dumbster sighing “he’s gone” behind him glowing red eyes stared “not in a long run” he jumped on him “you hurt her now i hurt you!, the shots you took relished my hunger” he grabbed the man and proceeded to rip his throat open and drank till nothing was left stomping on his head before leaving peter ran “doc you didn’t” he stared “i did eye for an eye” the sound of the ambulance speeding off forcing morbius to climb up the building and chase it pete stared changing to his spider man outfit “put a whole new meaning he’s lost much i hope they can get the bullet out he will go on a murder spree” he web slinged his way following morbius till he stood watching them operate “my sweet monica” in the lobby mj paced “what’s going on?” Peter stood near morbius “she’s gonna make it and how about i go in and tell them you wish to see her once done just clean your face ok” morbius stared licking his lips as peter jumped down entering the hospital “hey a woman who was shot entered this hospital, her boyfriend is very unique looking and scared he wants to be by her side”

The woman stared “sure she is being operated on so far it’s looking good for her” mj smiled relaxing, peter ran out whispering “hey doc come down!” Morbius jumped landing on his feet as he walked in the lobby but flinched “the lights are intense” peter stared “um ma’am can we dim or turn off the lights?” She stared “i will dim it” peter smiled “he’s sensitive to light” the woman stared seeing his eyes glow “um i.is he okay?” Peter turns “yeah” morbius stared “I tried to cure myself from a blood disease ended up turning myself into a bat much different from batman, I’m smarter and at least still have one of my parents “ the nurse smiled “just think of me as another Dracula without the typically weakness” her laughter stopped peter giggled awkwardly “um don’t worry he’s the beast of Brooklyn” a man got up “he.he stopped men from robbing me..I’ve wanted to shaking his hand “thank you young man..you are a hero of Brooklyn!” Morbius stared “I’m no hero spider-man is just a creature satisfying his own hunger from hurting others who don’t deserve it” the older man stared “well whatever you think it’s a lot of good people who feels you make a difference the old woman down the street said once a doctor refused and you heard her crying made medicine and delivered it to her”

He stared “it’s because when i was experimenting in the University i was cold and angry I killed a man for trying to rub me and she came giving me her husband’s old jacket telling me I’d catch death staying in the rain” the doctor walked in “Mj? Monica will be okay she’s gonna be sore but she will make it” morbius turned “can i see her?” He spoken “um unfortunately family is allowed” peter stared “she is his family high school sweethearts he’s really worried” the doctor sighed “ok don’t tell anyone” he nod “cross my heart and hope to die” he smiled running monica laid groggy morbius walked in and to her side, she opened her eyes “we should have went dancing” he smiled “yeah you’d see how terrible i am” she stared “I’d want to get up but my ass will be showing” he smiled “I remember my favorite song was playing and pain mj said you were very upset” he kissed her hand “i was they ruined a good night for us and he could have killed you...i care for you enough to know I could never forgive myself if you were killed..I don’t want to put you in harms...” monica placed her hand to his lips “I chose to be with you, I could never see the color red the same if I could never stare in those crimson eyes” he smiled peter stared a co worker would blast would you love a monsterman..” the doctor walked in getting a better look morbius “jesus christ what are you?” He turned “a doctor a vampire..a man” peter stared “um can she be discharged?” He shook “y..yeah just get that thing out” monica stared “don’t talk to him like that” peter notice she wanted to get dress exiting the door closing it. Morbius helped her “my apologies for being invasive” she smiled “I’m not ashamed” she slipped her underwear on than pants hugging him tightly “i love you morbius” he smiled resting his cheek on the top of her head “i love you more my monica” she smiled “my inmortal”


	4. Love song for a vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by anne lenox  
> Do not own song
> 
> ángelos greek word for angel

Morbius helped monica inside looking around he stared “move in with me, let us experience a true family” he stared into her eyes “I’ve lived alone for years and until now you make me long to fight for a cure” she stared “yes I like to move in” he picked her up picking up her as the two kissed passionately as her neck arched back his tongue slides down as he laid her on the floor unbuttoning her blouse she gasp at every touch she whispered “y.you can have a taste” he stared “I don’t want to take too much” she smiled taking his finger and carefully cut her neck “go on”he placed his lips to her neck and sucked.. her blood was the sweetest he’s tasted as he undressed himself undoing her pant he pulls her to him. Inserting himself her warmth embraced him as he gently thrusted. Her moans sent shiver through his veins feeling ecstasy. Their body’s moving to a rhythm of their own as he spewed himself in her. Morbius smiled as they lay still connected and one amongst each other. “She stared “I’m gonna have to get samira” he stared “I know, monica marry me be monica morbius” she stared than smiled “you are like no other man and i love you..i will” he rubbed her cheek the two cleaned up and was dress Blade stared repulsively “he got her” a kick in the door and morbius stared “how dare you!” Blade stared “your meal time is over“ morbius look up “what the hell you doing blade?” Taking a shot at morbius, monica yelled “stop don’t hurt him” he walked up “ma’am better run i’m ending” she pushed “don’t hurt my man” blade turned “your what?” The garlic laced bullets burnt a little as she stared “we are dating he’s never once tried to bite me” morbius hisses “I’m gonna need my block packet” blade raised an eyebrow “you haven’t bite her?” He stared “of course not..i love her we shall wed “ blade turned “guess i have gotten through to you” throwing a blood vile “here..but I’m watching you” monica stared “I hope not when we are intimate” as he left 

The next few weeks monica moved in as her and samira settled well. Morbius at night tucks samira in “sleep tight sami” monica stood kissing samira’s head as she responds “ night dad” morbius stared “she’s longed to say that” in the living room the two sat watching bram stoker’s Dracula monica crying on certaib scene as she pulled morbius up as the two slow danced monica singing the song  
“ Come into these arms again  
And lay your body down  
The rhythm of this trembling heart  
Is beating like a drum

It beats for you, it bleeds for you  
It know not how it sound  
For it is the drum of drums  
It is the song of songs 

Morbius lost in the words he has indeed found the rarest rose the two swayed as monica kept singing 

Oh loneliness, oh hopelessness  
To search the ends of time  
For there is in all the world  
No greater love than mine

Love, oh love, oh love  
Still falls the rain (still falls the rain)  
Love, oh love, oh, love  
Still falls the night   
Love, oh love, oh love  
Be mine forever (be mine forever)  
Love, oh love, oh love 

He smiled “I’ll be yours forever no more loneliness for us” he twirled her around as she looked up my favorite line is coming up”

Let me be the only one  
To keep you from the cold  
Now the floor of heaven's lain  
With stars of brightest gold

He smiled “i like that, I know you’re my only oneand i must say your voice is angelic as they come” the two stopped swaying and kissed. The sky began to roar as a storm was brewing.as the two went to bed cuddled amongst each other. In the morning monica was downstairs as samira wanted to wake morbius up as she ran jumping on the bed “wakey wakey!” She tugged on his ear “my what big ears you have?” With his eyes still closed “the better to hear you my desr” she giggled “my what funny nose you have “ he sniffed “the better to smell you my dear” as she lifted his lio “ my what shapr teeth you have” he hissed “the better to bite you my dear” laugh8ng more “my what big eyes you have” he opened them the better to see you my dear” patting his head “my what big hands you have” he got up “the better to grab you my dear” he scouped her up pretending to growl. As she stared “breakfast i got your blood packet do you like it warm or cold?” He stared “it depends but it stays well in the cold” he carried her down “what does it taste like?” He stared “well blood at time if a person had too much iron can taste metallic to me it tast sweet but to you not so sweet..I’d rather eat food” she stared “but could you?” He stared 9i could but it never feels me up she smiled “you should try mommy’s its good”   
He stared “alright ángelos” downstair monica set up plates “hi love” monica smiled “hello prince i see she got you up” he nod as sajira stared “dad wants to try food” she stared “ok and don’t worry I don’t cook with garlic..tonight I may have to pull a night shuft so if you have to go out I’ll take samira to grandma” he nod “I most likely be in my lab” she turned “don’t mess yourself up now don’t need you sick” he smiled “you don’t work yourself sick” monica nods “alright see you later” samira stared “my bus is coming” he walked her out “be good”  
Watching the bus leave he went back down taking blood from himself “what am i doing wrong the blood is still mutated?” He sat thinking pushing his chair he turned on some classical music. Reading as he walked upstairs switching the radio upstairs on putting dishes in to clean he stopped as a suddenly news broke out “ armed men hijacks school bus speaking of a bomb rigged if negotiations not met” he turned “samira?” He ran out climbing buildings “if they hurt her!” He snarled, in the warehouse district the men unloaded the kids the driver knocked out. Each kid shook One cried trying to talk, as the kidnappers growled “shut up!” Samira took her hand “I’ll stay by your side” she looks up “okay”   
Each kids had to sit in different rooms as one laughed “look at this kid’s face” pointing to samira “oh is this your sister” samira yelled “i will bite you” he pushes her “sure”   
Spider man got the word knowing he better beat morbius there, at the hospital a doctor ran in “monica “some kids were kidnapped” she turned “oh god samira!”

Morbius stood looking at the building and cops around “they waste time” he flew across entering a building the place was lit horribly but it allowed him to slip by a lookout was near as he used his nail to slit the man’s throat. Not stopping he saw a kid shushing them “stay here I’ll tell you to come out later” he charged killing four more brutally as he freed other kids entering a room samira stared scared a kidnapper smile with his blade there both you girls can be twins but one must go up in smoke he lit the young girl on fire as she screamed. Morbius jumped down pushing his hand through him ripping him in two. As he put out the fire on the child “it’s alright hang on” he looks at samira lets get the others” spider man appears “christ morbius you slaughtered them “ he stared l9they deserve it killing a child, hurting mines” peter looked at the child “oh no come on ambulances are outside” the child held on to morbius as the guide the others out. Monica standing shaking as parents stood patiently morbius still holding the child “she needs medical attention” he placed her on the stretcher cops ran to arrest morbius “it wasn’t me” he kissed monica ran out “stop let him go now!” Samira cried “no! Stop!” Morbius led in a cop car “it’s ok peter will get me out”   
Momica shook as cop car left


	5. Forsaken

Monica and samira stood in the courtroom as morbius was escorted out, the trial ran four hours with jurers too afraid to look at him, or the judge finally allowing him to have the book thrown at him “morbius you have been murdering, leaving bodies in horrible conditions since god knows..by the state of new york this court finds you guilty and since I’ve been told death won’t work you’d be transfer to a maximum penitentiary” he bang the gavel as monica cried “no he was helping the kids” a officer stared “who is he to you?” She cried “he was going to be my husband” he stared disguised but remained calm, “come at least say goodbye” samira followed as morbius stood “don’t be sad monica i’ll be alright, but be safe” she rubs his cheeks and kisses him “ Se agapó” he smiled “your greek is good” samira hugged his stomach “ S 'agapó, bampá!” He smiled “ S 'agapó polý ángelo, synechíste tin ellinikí sas glóssa” she stared nodding “yes papa” She gave him a picture of the two. The cops stared “okay bat boy let’s go” he stared back than proceeded to walk forward, a cop sighed “perfect waist of a fine black woman, mot only she dating outside her own skin tome, but the dude is a beast looking motherfucka” Reporters couldn’t wait to see the strange looking man, blade stared “guess a vampire can change? But with him not gonna buy it hell half a year dudes been my personal favorite punching bag and never fails to bring his A game” 

Morbius looked at other inmates as he was placed in back with large chains on his neck, wrist and ankles in front was a g ated fence. One turned “dude is creepy as fuck!” Another laughed as the older criminals turned “hey bram stoker heard you got yourself a sista” he looked up “a sister? No I’m the only child” the men laughed “naw a black woman” he stared “yeah we live together with her daughter” he stared “she doesn’t scream waking up next to you? Cause a chick look like that oh I’m screaming and busting a cap at that for sure” he stared and snarled the driver looked up “control yourselves boys”

The arrival at the faculty was harsh as the men were unloaded leaving morbius having to have five officer armed guards to escort him, inmates watched muttering words or grabbing their junks “fresh meat who wants the freak got long hair!” The inspection they endured as they had their uniforms thrown at them “put it on now!” Morbius did the warden turned “that one i learnt eats differently blood satisfy him go to the slaughter house and collect pigs blood” the guard nods as each men was placed in their cell, morbius sighed as he could hear there hearts pounding. Looking up he realized he soon will get a roommate. A man walked up and turned “ah man naw! Hell nah can i get another ya put me with the bat guy!” He turned “okay don’t think you gonna bite me ok?” Morbius stared “if you don’t hurt me you be fine” the man stared putting his stuff down..”um top or bottom?” He stared “I don’t care” he stared “um ok i got top” he had pictures “ you got kids?” Morbius stared “you can say that a girl samira shes 4 very smart” the guy stared “i got three two boys and a girl..um my wife here” he stared “she’s pretty” he stared “my fiancée” he stared “oh you like chocolate huh” he stared “what?” He stared “black girls i was being funny” he stared “i see than yes, she’s a doctor” he smiled “she’s pretty so where you from?” Morbius looks up “originally from greece, samira speaks my mother tongue very well” the inmate nod “I’m tyrell” morbius stared “morbius, Michael Morbius” tyrell stared “well nice meeting you hope we get out to see family, my mother a single mother and I have to get out the streets man” morbius stared “I understand mother is a single parent it was my smarts trying to cure me that lead to this” 

Tyrell stared “dang that’s messed up, better get use to the food “heard it’s sloppy with no taste, what you eat” he stared “i drink blood i rather have it warm but cold is still fine” tyrell stared “um i...trying to be nice don’t want to be your meal” morbius stared “don’t worry I won’t bite” the prison guard yelled down the hall “lights out maggots the two went into their beds “red eye monster don’t kill your roommate” morbius ignored him putting his back to the door looking at the two pictures “stay safe while i am in here”

The next day the sound of inmates beating on his cell screaming startled morbius as he forgot where he was “let the monster out..i want a piece!” Tyrell stared “hey back off” of my cell door!” The guards yelled “give the thing room! Hey monster your visitor” the inmates walk away the guards chained his wrist and ankles walking him out. Monica sat as they walked him in “monica..i miss you badly” she placed her hand on his “i miss you as well samira cries for you. I even caught her wearing your lab coat. I’ve locked down stairs so she doesn’t mess up equipment” he smiled “thank you.. i tried saving those kids” she stared “are they feeding you? No ones hurting you?” He stared “no annoying but that’s all” an inmate walked by “damn son she’s fine as hell..come here mama let me get a taste!” Morbius turns snarling

Monica stared taking his hand “Michael! Don’t you’re my one and only they can talk let them” he stared “y.you called me by name” she smiled as she touched his face, a guard yelled “no contact! Better yet red eye monster times up step back!” Monica sighed kissing her hand quickly before stepping back. She stared tearing up as the took him away a cop stared “you know funny thing i went to school with her and for her to even sleep with you tears my heart” the guard threw mobius in his cell as the next few months were hell

Peter asked blade to join him be better if it looked as if the two were friends, went to check on morbius sitting waiting for morbius he walked sluggishly toward the chair “pe..ter...I’m so hungry” he placed his head down “jeez what have they done?” He stared “Refuse to feed me” peter stared “I can’t let that happen” blade stared “they starving him so he’d lash outbeen in that game” peter turned “they can’t do that he has rights” blade stared “no he doesn’t to them he is no man” boade turned pulling a vile “hey drink this it help you retain your strength” morbius quickly gulped it down...”monica writes me she said someone is following her..please look out for her”

The following week blade sat more concern that monica started to sit on the roof looking up “she must really see something others don’t” blade walked over not wanting to scare her. Up close he can say morbius knew how to pick them “hey, he will be fine I’ve taken beating that were painful by him..can tell you the bastard even took a bite out of me” she stared “ i miss him and our song came on and i cried” he stared “oh what is it?” She stared “our first movie was bram stoker’s Dracula we slow danced to love song for a vampire” blade stared baffled but nod curiosity got him as he turned “half you two?” She stared “that’s none of your business” he stared “ok! Ok! Women are worse than vampires” samira walked up “mom i miss dad, why can’t they let him out?”   
Blade stared, “he’ll be out soon

In morbius cell. Wardens were paid to turn a blind eye opening his cell a group grabbed morbius. Tyrell stared “yo leave him alone man” one turned punching him “shut up punk!” The group wrapped a rooe around his throat dragging bim. Morbius fought squirming “take him to the showers” the gang laughed as his body hit every step “let ne go!” He gasps, in the shower room the strung him up as each beat on him morbius blood dripped as he began snarling one got close as he jumped up kicking the man in the face “come release me i hunger your flesh!” He turned pulling until the rope snapped as he fell pretending to be dead. The men walked up a bit til morbius got up freeing his hand taking a big chunk of the mens skin drinking using the rope he grabbed one “where you going?” Soon the shower room floor was drenched in blood as men laid spewed everywhere intestines hung as mens last expression was horror”


	6. The beast and the harlot

Morbius was done with the prison life, he escaped bringing tyrell “you don’t deserve to be here” tyrell nod running as morbius did the same. At the apartment monica made lunch and samira drew photos, when monica heard a knock wiping her hands she stared “samira run upstairs in case” grabbing a bat a man stood “i’m selling subjects” she stared “no!” Her attempts to slam the door was met with forceful entrance. “Nice place sweet thang!” Monica stared “leave me alone please don’t hurt me” 

The men smiled pinning her down “oh come on baby let’s have fun! World on the street if i was not a freak you’d bang me so” he put on a Dracula mask “bang me!” She shook “no” samira upstair could hear them ransack the apartment, she cried hearing the grunts of each men “do something tramp” she heard her cry and the thumping. Samira sneaking to catch a peak saw them on her mother beating her. A woman with blood hair stood “this can’t be his place..you said he lices here” the leader smiled “he does the bloodsucker, just out maybe and has roommates

Morbius heard the sirens running scaling walls to hide. Building to building he jumped dodging searchlights till he found his way home samira’s window was open as the young girl went back shaking. Morbius stared “Samira whats wrong?” She hugged him “oh I’m here tell me” she stared “mommy is being hurt by people. Morbius stared “wait what?” He stared “stay here “ he ran down seeing monica “my love what have they done?” He held her a familiar voice spoke “hypnotizing people to love you τέρας“ morbius looks up “h.how did you find me?” Picking monica up “i was your brother best friend! We were like family emil is like a brother! I know i can never brung him back, but please don’t take monica from me or samira”

Blade and spider-man appeared “shit morbius you made a woman pissed” he stared “where were you?” Blade stared saw funny things happening” he stared “you hurt a pregnant woman?” Peter turns “pregnant?” Elizabeth scowls “i shall destroy the unborn than” morbius looked at Monica “I’ll sort this out just stay in this world with me” Spider-Man stared “hey whatever beef you have with him ends he’s obliviously never wanted this but hes trying to be good..sure I know he don’t look it but you’re just gonna make him resort into his angry ways and that lady was hard ok he took a bite out me once maybe twice” she stared “than you will perish with him” Spider-Man stared “he’s got someone he cares about and you know he’s always blinded by science” blade stared sneaking up to morbius “go take her to a doctor he’s distracting her” morbius charged out running as peter smiled “sucks having web in your eye right?} 

Elizabeth yelled “stupid child i will destroy this place to get Michael!”  
Morbius jumping stared as monica woke “who was that woman? Thise men?” He rested “she was an old friend” she stared rubbing his cheek “those tried to hurt me but I fought and they didn’t like that” he stared “it’s gonna be alright I kinda broke out feed on men who tried to attack me and I discovered you are with child...meaning now I must watch you due to my friend hating vampires there’s a chance the baby will share what i did to myself” she stared “we will cross that bridge together “ he smiled as he ran finding the nearsr hospital running in “please my fiancé is hurt and with child” a nurse charged “my goodness” they immediately took her to the back as he thought about samira being hom” he ran out 

Samira snuck back seeing Spider-Man fighting the woman, she threw a toy “leave him alone!” A hand behind pulled her back “knew a kid was here!” She struggles “i’ll bite you” he laughed “shut it monster face” she kicked him “dad said my face is fine” running to her room, the man slammed into it “little brat i will kill you” pulling a gun out she stood near the window when she felt a hand as the figure appears putting his back to the bullet looking up she smiled “daddy “ he smiled “go under the bed” she nod rubbing as he snarled “you shoot at a child?” Blood soaked the floor “looks like my hungry wins today!” He jumps lounging toward him feeding off him. Samira stared as she crawled out “dad?” he bears his fangs than relax “it’s okay don’t look at him”

She ran “mom ok?” He nod “she is at the hospital and you maybe a big sister “ she stared “really?” He nod, she stared “the wound is gone” he nod picking her up “we best move after this” morbius went and grabbed some clothes changing “now i look semi normal picking samira up he walked out looking down “she’s still there we going out the window” samira had her backpack clothes and her favorite doll inside, he put the back on her and the two jumped out..he ran as samira made sure “it’s clear they don’t know” Spider-Man stared “blade we better get going “um lady this place all yours “ the two ran out, Elizabeth with the new comrade who equally hates Michael morbius ran up “damn he’s gone looks like a child was here as well!” 

Morbius hid in the alley looking back sighing “must leave where to go?” He put his hood than samira taking her hand walking casually, near a park the two stopped samira was getting hungry seeing a hot dog stand walking to it “I’ll take two hot dog” the man stared “you look kinda sick” morbius stared “no it’s a rare condition I have” the older man nod looking at samira “what would you like on your hot dog?” She stared “um ketchup and mustard please” the vendor smiled “coming up young lady” looking at morbius who stared “I’ll have the same” while fixing their food he turned “what happened to her face?” He stared “her mother told me an accident when she was a baby..i tell her she is still herself no matter” he nod “t.thats a good thing well here two hot dogs and for the little princess I’ll throw in chips and a drink on the house” morbius nods “thank you here’s a tip for your kindness” the two walked away as they sat down. Morbius took a bite “pretty good how’s yours?” She smiled “it’s good”  
A man stared “you want out? I’ll tell ya Brownsville..you can lay low” morbius stared “brownsville?” He nod “you two could take a train for free I’d show you” samira stared “what about mom?” He stared “I’ll get her than we flee”

As they finished their food the two went to the hospital “I’m here to see monica she was attacked” the woman stared “oh I’m sorry but the doctors said her family came to collect her body.. she sustained bad brain injuries i’m sorry sir” he stared “nut..it can’t be we were to marry!” He sat samira stared crying picking her up to comfort her “is that samira?” He looked up “yes..why?” She stared “you the guardian of her?” He nod “she is now my daughter and i was to marry her mother” he stared as she looked “i’m sorry sir here this was hers no one took it” given him a locket he smiled as it opened a photo of the two slow dancing was on the right and samira resting next to him left. He teared up “it’s my fault if i was not like this” the nurse stared “hey she spoke about you a lot for samira sake be strong for her watch her” he nod “you’re right” he walked out with samira “we keep her memories with us” she nod crying the two found the man from the park “oh where is your lady you were getting?” He stared “s.she died” the man stared “my condolences my friend here your train is here” the two got on as he sat samira opened her backpack “can you open my chips” he smiled “of course” opening it and gave her the bag. She popped one in her mouth and turned “here dad” he looked down as she put it in his mouth “thanks” the train ride was long and she fell asleep with the chips in her hand, taking the bag he put it in her bag as she slept pt on his shoulder. The ride was long watching people get on and off children sitting screaming as samira looks at morbius “you won’t die will you?” He stared “I promise I won’t”


	7. Land of confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morbius and samira laid low lossing the only thing could tame his mind, but he knew he had to be better his friends sister would never but doesn’t mean others would not try

Morbius stared “as the train stopped he stared “everyone was gone “hey nightmare take you and the girl get off last stop boy” morbius sighed picking samira up and her bag walking out, he stopped “Brownsville great” he sat near an alley samira woke “we here?” He nod “yeah unfortunately no money so we are here I’ll watch you..” unzipping her bag taking out the can of soda she opened taking a sip as she passed it “i like pepsi something about the taste” she smiled seeing she had chips. “Here” he reached in “don’t be upset if I find food in fresh cans” she stared “ewwwww!” He smiled “I know” he pats her head. He turned listening to a woman yell at a man

He stared “hey your boy is old enough to hang” she stared “not with you got it” storming off morbius stared “stay here sami” she nod “ma’am you..” he was cut off “I don’t need to be bothered pastey ass” he stared looking at samira walking back, the large men walked up as a thug pointed “he didn’t pay up” the man smiled “looks homeless of course no money dumbass” morbius sat down as the burly guy walked up “you not from here huh?” Morbius stared “no shit Sherlock what made you think that?” The hulking man pushed morbius to the ground and attack trying to stomp him samira ran hitting him “don’t hurt my dad!” The man turned and smiled “how sweet” she ran to morbius “see you two real soon enjoy the old food”

Morbius stared “this is gonna be great” he sat up “let’s rest” she stared “i’ve never seen you sleep, sleep only pretend” he smiled “yeah, but you get some sleep ok if i nod off than at last” she placed her backpack on his leg and slept while he stayed up the woman before reminded him of his mother the stern and never back down” a young girl walked up “um hi looks like ya need a home” morbius stared “huh?” She stared “earth to the sick man with a sleeping kid ..you look homeless and beside big boy may come back, let’s go” he picked samira up “um thanks” she smiled “i say you arrive not creepy is it?” He stared “just a tad bit”  
The woman took them to an abandoned theater “home sweet home” he stared “you’re homeless?” She nod “um yeah becky by the way...you are?” He looks around “Michael morbius...ah this is samira” she stared “she’s cute, but you had to make enemies with the big boss?” Morbius stared “he bothered me first i won’t be pushed over like that” be ky smiled “you seem like a good guy mike” morbius stared “i perfer Michael” becky not paying attention “well my home is your home, I paint” he stared “how do you afford things if you’re homeless?” She smiled “i babysit” he stared placing the jacket on samira , she stared “is she a kid you saved or yours” he stared “she is not mines by blood, i was going to marry her mother but my curse brought unwelcome heartache she died in the hospital, samira is like a daughter to me” becky smiled “hey get some rest” Michael stared closing his eyes 

His eyes opened to see becky painting getting up he made sure not to wake samira, “painting again?” She nod, “you know you fit in here..weird looking, i mean with the twilight thing going for you” he stared “never heard of it” she stared “um do you sparkle?” He turned “do..i..what?” She stared “you know “glitter” shaking his head “now why would i glitter? That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard” she laughed “you’re funny mikey” he stared “Michael i perfer being call that” looking fown he saw the burly man” what’s his deal?” Becky got up walking “he’s been doing drug trails here thinking about moving his business to something big..him and his fugly girlfriend” morbius stared as bucky stared “geez you are horrible with street savy slangs “it means fucking ugly” morbius shook his head “not why i stared at you” her smile faded “hey don’t think you gonna bite me...I don’t taste good”

Morbius stared “no i was wondering how I’d get out of this city and keep samira safe” looking out he see’s a woman frantic “henry!” Becky stared “i know her!” Morbius sighed as becky brought the upset woman to the theater “noah got my boy” Morbius stared “where does he stay at?” She stared “what you got a meth head living with you?” Becky stared “he ran into noah mike here is tough” he stared “Michael not mikey”

The two went to where noah and his gang was known to hang out in, he thought all he wanted was to hide from his friend vampire hunting sister and try to move on he blamed himself for trying to think a being like him could ever be safe to love..becky snapped “he lost boys you with me?” Morbius shook “y.yeah sorry, whats your plan?” She stared “well go in like an angry mother” morbius stared “whatever you say” she barged in “hey henry your mother is very disappointed that you are with this filth” noah stared “the hell she let some homeless chick set foot but not his own uncle?” Becky smiled “damn right” a woman smiled “hey she even got a meth head with her” pointing as he stared “I figured we’d meet” morbius stared “listen his mother wants her son back I suggest you return him or i will” noah smiled as he bunched morbius in the face becky getting knocked to the ground as henry stared “please don’t hurt her” morbius angry lounges at noah And bit into him as he jumped back noah gargled falling to the floor. Morbius stared “becky get him home and see to samira” 

He dodged fire as he stared “please I can’t help it he hit me and i went on instinct to feed!” Rochelle yelled “I’ll do it myself!” She took a shot hitting his throat as he fell “get edward cullen chained he will pay”


	8. What I’ve done

As becky ran she went to her hideout wanda sitting with samira “where’s my dad?” Wanda stared “hopefully he’s coming back he’s finding my...” she looks up to see henry “my baby” hugging him she looks up to becky “where’s your froend?” Samira gets up than sat upset “he said he’d never leave” becky hugged her. Meanwhile morbius in an unconscious mind muttered “monica please my love don’t leave me, samira and i miss you so much” Rochelle laughed “wake edward cullens up” a thug threw water jolting him awake as he struggled with the chain “let me down I didn’t mean it I cannot control the hunger”

Rochelle snarled “i ain’t gonna let you down freak!” The other thug ran “w.we can’t stop noah from bleeding!” Morbius grunted “I’m a doctor, let me help! Please “ she stared “you? A doctor sure of what exactly?” He stared “hematology... I specialize in blood” she stared i”i bet you do... “ he stared “please believe me “ she placed her blade at his throat “Fine cross meor he dies your friends will die”

Morbius stared “ok just get me down alright!” She gesture “cut lestat down” a man did as he got up. He was use to being called movie vampire names half he had to look up she walked him to the area a supposedl doctor was trying to stop the bleeding “. He turned hearing footsteps “I cannot take more...” she stared “hey your new assistant he said he’s a doctor” he turns “someone clean h8m don’t need you bleeding on the guy” as he was getting bandaged up “what’s the assessment?” The guy turning like he was out his mind “um you ripped a man’s throat off with your teeth” morbius stared “it was technically a nibble” while morbius took a thread knowing the guy would be dead..”so your name is Michael not greek is it why not Michaelis?” Morbius sighed knowing stress makes him hungry “it’s what my mother choose she liked Michael and so i was named Michael” morbius worked as he turned “listen if I’m under stressed ,anxiety I get hungry so please let me do this” the man nod “ok” as he finished sewing “not bad for little resources” rochelle’s Doctor smiles as noah gets up and bashes the man’s head in killing him another ran as morbius pushes noah back “stop you will rip the stitches but realize “he’s dead” soon rochelle ran in “what the? You’re done twilight reject your friends are done for!” Morbius snarles grabbing her phone texting “what the hell” in seconds men came to collect “who are those?” She stared “the rose!” Morbius booked it out running to the theater “samira” he thought. 

Not knowing one hooded figure watched on radio “the living vampire is here time for phase 2 the new hero of this town” he smiled, morbius ran to the theater becky and wanda sat as henry and Samira played a board game. She looked up “daddy you’re ok” she got up to hug him” wanda stared as henry stared “you two look nothing a like besides she brown skinned and morbius stared and i look like a weird shade of paper I know but she isn’t mine i was to marry her mother but” he stared down wanda pooped henry “boy! Hey I’m sorry you are her dad” morbius stared “um i kinda killed noah defense mechanism I nibbled on his throat and ripped it open” wanda stared “wow you are brutal” becky smile “hey mike you should be the new face of the city, bet crime who stop”

Three year later

Brownsville was blooming occasionally morbius had to stop criminals from roaming and becky painted a mural of Morbius as a way to see the town reason of serenity. Becky made more on her painting as Morbius decided to run a office for medical work. As he sat going over paper work a man walked in “give this letter to doctor Michael Morbius” he smiled walking away, the woman entered “dr Morbius a gentleman gave this to you” he looked up a cup of tea in his right hand “thank you I’ll be going to break you should to” she smiled “I’m getting a sandwich what you like?” He stared “oh surprise me” she nod leaving as Morbius tore through a blood packet sipping as he opened holding the almost gone packet between his lips a ring fell out as he stated “Monica’s ring..how?” He read the latter

To Morbius, i have enjoyed the little heroic shoW you deliver and I’m sure vigilantes like spiderman would maybe disagree, but i have a surprise a usb drive containing something special” from the rose ps your little girl is growing so big.  
Michael looked in the envelope pulling the usb out placing it in his computer Clicking the link there his eyes widen a woman cried “why are you doing this? Michael just want to be left alone” a man taunting “you love him huh say it!” She cried “yes I love him please he needs me and i need him” the camera close to her face. Michael teared up touching the screen “m.monica alive oh god!” His secretary walked in “Morbius my goodness what’s wrong?” He looks up “my fiancé is alive and scared” she turned looking at the video “go find her and when you do marry her than never let her go” Michael jumped up “i gotta find out what the rose are”

Going to his apartment samira was home early “honey you aren’t doing the after school program?” She stared “no we didn’t have practice today” he sat “i can fix you dinner” she smiled “if i can help” he smiled “ok..” the two cooked as the sat “samira I’m gonna be out for some days I like you to stay with wanda” she stared “please don’t die I don’t want to be alone” he stared “I promise I won’t..my cooking is not bad huh” she smiled “yeah for someone who rely on blood” he laughed


	9. Electric hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Morbius a scientist who suffered a rare blood disease, now known as the living vampire by his own experiments, much like his old love he met a new from a strange meeting that blossom, swearing he’d not lose another and will bring hell to those who ripped her from h8m

Morbius found out the headquarters was in the upscale of Manhattan sighing “great Spider-Man’s domain best play this smart knowing our on again off again fights, he’s worse than blade” looking around sporting a black hoodie he took from a store “blade and baggy pants and sneakers “god blade would always appear just to beat my ass like i owe him a reason to take a walk not to mention punisher..i look like I’m gonna be heading to a metal show” he kept a pace determined and read6 to kill. A guy stared “nightwish great band!” Morbius nod his head “when this is over I’ll look them up” the smell of the city was alive the one advantage of being vampire-ish: blood! Blood! Blood so much to take but it took years for him to stop himself and broad daylight a definite no go. “If i was some fancy yuppies who kidnaps people spouses where’d i hide?” Taking out monica’s scarf “glad samira took an item of hers god i bought this for her with the locket wrapped inside” he stared at an alley “that van!” He jumped flying up. Near a window he stared “typical yuppies” he snuck to a upper window and eyes widened “monica she’s alive..what have they done to you my beloved monica?” He watched her bite on of them and slap her forcing morbius to clench his teeth “looks like she stopped eating?“

As he watched the men leave he pulled the window stepping inside landing beside her touching her skin “monica..it’s me Michael” she looked so weak as she smiled “Michael oh Michael I’m scared what happened” he kneels “they told me you were dead and so i took samira away thinking that she’d be next, she’s safe i made friends so she is with them” he looks at the bindings “I’m getting you out” he untied her when she stared “michael...behi...” morbius felt a pressure to the back of his head knocking him out “restrain him they can share the room” morbius woke jerking “monica” a man smiled “you’re wake guess you figured out she was alive huh” he pulled his head near his as morbius attempts to bite “oh I wouldn’t but i figured dr. Michael Morbius a smart cookie funny you escaped jail but came back to the city? She must be worth it” he backed up and staddled monica unbuttoning her blouse “great rack something this gorgeous and she became attracted to you? Blows my mind i mean you’re the same color as flour not to mention your eyes” morbius snarled, “don’t touch her!” The man stared lifting the lower part of his hood “so if I touched her like this does it excite you?” He began to slide down as she cried “no” morbius stared “leave her alone i’ll bleed you dry!” He began moving. As the man smiled “wonder how she feels “morbius stared “don’t you defile my love” he pulled, the man untied her “i want you moving not a good position” monica leaned and bite him in the shoulder the man yelled “you bitch!” He slapped her repeatedly “i’m gonna hurt you so bad you living corpse there will feel it!” Pinning her to the ground a woman walked in “sir you have an important call” he turned, getting up collecting himself pulling his hood down “yes sir we do have the living vampire when you ready ok on my way” he turned “gotta go” walking away morbius noticed the window he broke in was not sealed with a metal plate “shit!” He pulled finally braking his chain falling as he ran to monica “my love” he hugged her. She stared “you haven’t fed i have his blood go on” he lean licking “i missed your taste..but you haven’t eaten” she teared up “I’m sorry” he stared “for what?” She looks up “being weak if i was like you I could have fought them” he stared “no. The constant hunger is the worst part..I’d not wish it on anyone” he looked up “a time like this he’d wish Spider-Man or blade was out roaming “i must find a way out an he stared looking at monica and around the room “freaks are watching..i got an idea hopefully it work” he whispered the idea as she stared nodding, she turned and began to kiss him not letting loose he lifted her up as she gasp breathing in his scent “Michael god” licking her neck she smiled arching her back his tongue sliding up between her breast as he smiled fangs out. One of the men stared “um boss they are banging on camera literally” the man turned “wait what he stared at the camera to see morbius bending her over slamming his pelvis into her repeatedly till he looked at the camera smiled “nobody can pleasure her like i can” as she gasp “Michael do it i beg for it” morbius opened his mouth wide and sunk his teeth into her drinking as he gasp Whispering “god i miss that they will come down soon when they get close enough I’ll strike” he pulled out of her and zipped helping her pull her pants up as she zipped 

Soon the men barged in “thats enough this isn’t a love hotel!” Getting close to pry them apart morbius smile “hands off” he punched the man as he charged “you all have a suicidal dead wish messing with me” feeding on one as another pulled out his gun monica ran taking the pan and whacked him in the back of the head “love you finish?” He stood “yeah lets go before the leader come” the two snuck around finding the stair to the roof looking down he smiled “I know I’m not Aladdin but you trust me right?” She smiled “as long as you don’t start singing a whole new world ok” he smiled as he picked her up jumping as he began to glide in the air, monica held on finally free from them “better get you new clothes gonna be a trip getting back” he landed near an alley as the entered a shop trying on new clothing to hide their face the two came out as she smiled “looking good jacket looks good on you” the shopkeeper smiled “such a beautiful couple but my his skin is pale” morbius stared “I know and a tip for being nice to us” the two casually walked morbius putting gloves on to protect his skin. He stared “you know it’s been a long time since we been on a date” she smiled “it be a while before the idiots see we're gone and beside the boss is an idiot don’t think it was him” he looked “how about a dinner and a movie with some dancing” she nod as nightfall the gwo enjoyed their time at the restaurant the place had an man requesting music as he smiled “be right back” walking to the man “hey do you have nightwish?” Remembering the guy from before, the guy shook “not really but I could upload it wishmaster or i wish i had an angel?” Morbius smile “the second one” he nods “coming right up” morbius went back taking monica’s hand as the two danced. Monica smile “well mister morbid you no longer have to wish for one” she kissed him. Men barged in shooting “looking for two people a red eyed man and his bitch” morbius wanted to kill them but monica stared “we better go” he nod leading he4 to the back “this way he picked her up and glide away roof from roof finding the opening to the subway as he jumped down and both ran getting on the train sitting they were looking around “safe” both spoke. The trip was long as people got on and off monica rested while morbius kept watch a woman listening to music he attempted to sing “thank you.. for loving me..for being my eyes..when I couldn’t see..pardon my lips when I couldn’t breathe. As she got off as soon it was the end of the line. 

Brownsville

Monica stared “wow its lively” he smiled “I’ve been a superhero here i guess like Spider-Man without the dorky costume or wevs” the two walked “this is wanda’s place samira is here” he knocked “coming!” A woman opened the door and smiled “Michael you’re back and...samira your dad is back” samira ran down “dad!” She hugged him than saw “mom!” Jumping to her arms “you’re okay!” Monica smile “I’ve long to do this” morbius waved “thanks” he held both of their hands “not only do i fight crime i got a doctor office first floor than the lab and our placed” monica smile “you two are amazing” the two opened the door and took an elevator up to the house “welcome home love” she smiled “good to be home” monica and morbius put samira to bed as she kissed her goodnight as morbius did the same” walking out he stared “i better give you a serum or you’d be craving blood” walking her to the lab pulling a serum out injecting her “there you go” he looked at her “Michael can i saw you’re the best thing to me since my husband died” he took her hand “i can say the same my wife martine was killed because of what i am from than on i want to protect you and samira. I have taken the liberty of planning our wedding nothing big I’d hope your family would come..I don’t have much friends or family so it be limited to um monsters” monica smiled “tell them to come you are my handsome fiancé and not a damn thing anyone can sayto change my mind” he hugged her “no one will hurt you ever” he smiled 

The rose headquarters:

“I can’t fucking believe it, you were to keep both their and you all what was gonna hose them down or what join in. I hired imbecile did he hypnotized you! And you couldn’t find them in the city the guy just vanishes with a chick, you can’t find a pasty white guy with red eyes and a black Woman their fucking yin and yang damn it” he yelled, finally sitting “i definitely know if we report him as a criminal make up something kidnapping and murder yeah he’s known for that maybe Spider-Man would find him Brownsville is prospering stores opening thanks t9 the bloodsucker” the men went out spreading the word the leader knew the people of that town won’t believe us he’s the face of the oppressed” As monica and morbius slept the next day monica made breakfast as becky pounded on the door “oh hey are you Michael’s fiancé?” She nod “i need to tell h8m something and you she sat as samira washed her hand “go wake daddy” she nod “dad “you up mom wants to talk” he grunted walking down “yeah what’s....wrong..becky?” She stared handing him a newspaper reading it he stared “what! Murder! Kidnapping how did I kidnap you we’re engaged...Spider-Man won’t shut up about this” looking at his watch “samira better hurry the bus be here soon” she nod “yes sir” he stared “today you come straight home no after school program if it’s music I’ll just have to help you” she nod “ok” he hugged her “be good okay love you” she smiled “I know “ monica smile “love you sweetie” she smiled “you to mom!” Running down. Morbius sighed “i got a early morning stared “miss Johnson been needing a check up” he kissed monica as she stared “you be careful anything suspicious come back up” he smiled “yes dear”

Things were going smoothly as the woman walked in “Michael I know you had nothing to do with what that man said you’re a godsend and I love you as if you’re my own son..you’ve been eating right have you?” He smiled “I should be checking you..I’ll see how your blood work went last time I took it. Looking at the computer “I’m very happy with the result” she smiled “I’ve cut out many things” he smiled “good keep that up” blood pressure is normal joints been ok any flare up?” She shook “only once” as she left and his work eased up he stepped outside and sighed monica sat out sweeping the steps piling the leaves together “we should get samira a pet” he nod “yeah” the two got up walking as he gets pushed from behind morbius rolls snarling as Spider-Man stared “i helped you and this what you do Michael? I thought you stopped guess once a monster is always a monster” morbius stared “i am framed and..” Spider-Man cuts him off “same song and dance “you ok he fed off you assaulted you” monica stared “wait what no he hasn’t nothing i have not asked for” morbius yells “she’s my fiancée! Idiot” the two began fighting as monica yells “leave my fiancé alone listen to him please..i was kidnapped out of a hospital..I love e this man if you or anyone don’t believe that it’s your own fault.. he took a little bit of my blood to break me out and love making is what couples do “ she runs pushing Spider-Man. He stared “Michael they are saying you did all those things this will give blade a reason to kill you or frank castle” monica never heard of the frank guy “than i’ll be ready to kill his ass” morbius stared “those goons did this and i feel they may bring turmoil here and I’m not gonna let them destroy this place..help me please i have a daughter she does not deserve to be hurt okay..if i have to take her in the sewers with the monsters so be it cause when you turned your backs on me they were there and understood” as he opened the manhole Manphibian stood “come on child I don’t bite” she stared “o.ok” the others knew where to go as monica stared “I’m sorry but I’m staying with you” he stared i’ll end this for good Manphibian stared “it’s ok but I know he wants me to watch you” she stared “but I can’t lose him not again” Manphibian stared “you won’t not while I breathe Michael will kill me if you were hurt” 


	10. Last stand/ new beginning

Morbius saw the town was deserted and turned, Spider-Man was faithful to his word as he stared “okay how many did you piss off?” Morbius stared “a bunch of entitled rich yuppies how many people do you fight pissing of kingpin?” Spider-Man stared “you’re a comedian you should skip being scientist or doctor” morbius smile “and not piss you off when you try to create schemes that don’t work? *cough* spider bots *cough* pardon me” Spider-Man shot him a glance as he shot a web “up here grab on” morbius took it “i hate the webslinging thing” the two was shot in the air as morbius tried to stick his landing but fell “fuck!” Spider-Man smiles as he got up “you want me to fall to my death?” He walked it off “have they landed better come up with a plan” Spider-Man stared “not yet guess scoping things out um you know they got video of you assaulting and biting her right” he stared “I’m sure they do, I also think they cut out him fondling her in front of me but the bloodsucker is what matters right? That’s one thing wrong with you heros self righteous, but never could get another side”

Spider-Man stared “i get it.” A blast was set off as morbius turned “they gonna destroy this towm” he ran to the corner “I’m stopping it just back me up ok and their leader is mine” finding an exit “i miss my old outfit could glide better with it” he ran to another building heading to the roof. The leader jumped out “a new weapon to destroy that vampire and reign as the savior of this city!” He smiled looking forward “is that morbius? What the hell is he doing?” The woman stared “looks like he’s waving” he snarled “take me to him and be ready to get me” she nod flying him to the building as he jumped off “really want to die huh” morbius stared “I don’t appreciate you kidnapping my fiancé if you want a woman plenty of them around” he smiled “I didn’t think that would outsmart my men nothing is shocking I should have went with beating her to death giving you a finger” morbius stared “you really ready to die for this rathole” morbius charged as the two fought hard “this city deserve a break and i gave it to them” morbius swing hitting the hooded man in the jaw “you know what else this town need a rebirth with no monsters!” The hood pulled out a device shooting it at morbius he screamed as the blast knocked him off the building into a car. “He sent the people away lets get back let our suppliers see it worked. Monica jumped out the manhole running “no Michael wake up please don’t die on me” Manphibian ran “monica easy i can’t carry you both i’ll go back and get him but henchmen could be down here the mummy has your daughter at easy please be strong for her sake” he carried her Back. Spider-Man jumped down “Michael you idiot what did he use on you?” Morbius stir “ouch i die too much to count, but I’m going after him and next whomever gave him that device. Please get me there and let me handle it” Spider-Man nod “ok get on my back” morbius stared “yeah no that’s strange just let me web sling get a feel to it or burrow a spare i feel you have more of those” he stared “got a labe?” He stared “do i look like I don’t my place” the two left as Manphibian went to find him “he’s gone did they take him?” Running back “he’s gone..um maybe he was out cold” monica shook “it’s gonna be fine he’s strong i’ll fix you some coffee”  
In morbius lab Spider-Man built a web slinger device for morbius “heres some spare cartilage” let’s go” the two flew out “oh this is fun!” He smiled “that guy is probably going to his home upscale hoises” the two made it “heavy security”  
The leader spoke realizing his supplier took him off the loop by vanishing. Down stairs morbius tore through each like butter angry. The hooded’s guard stared running “sor he’s alive and heading this way” morbius ran kicking the door down “he tried to take my fiancé what’s next huh?” The man threw a wedding ring “i heard this is your mother’s morbius caught it and smiled “you know better do some work my mother passed away long ago I should know i was at the funeral” he charged dodging the bullet and slit his throat drinking. Noticing a light glow “whoever you are I’ll drain you as well” he stepped on it returning home monica found a way up sitting tears falling as morbius jumped down “what’s wrong?” She spoke “Michael’s gone” he smiled “I’m here monica” she turned jumping up to hug him “i’m too stubborn to die” she kissed him as Manphibian looks “morbius git a woman finally” he stared “hey the gang kicking the human out and mummy loves samira they’ve spent an entire watching caroons she’s even dubbed him grandpa” morbius stared “oh boy he’s always wanted to have grandkids” the three went into the sewers as monica stared “I can’t believe there’s a whole new world down here” morbius smiled “it took long to build a safer place for creatures like me even mutants who are deemed monsterous families are made we have a system laws..the best thing there’s portals that allow us to go anywhere”

Monica found it interesting as the monsters acted like normal people samira still enjoyed the kids who never seen a human pointing to her face what happened there?” She stared “i had an accident but it’s nothing I don’t like to talk about it” one stared “well you’re a monster now do you play soccer?” She nod monica during the weeks felt tired and morbius stared comcern “Manphibian could you set up an ultrascound?” He nod “sure monica lay here” placing gel on her stomach “oh well this is interesting” morbius turned “what is it” he smiled “looks like she is gonna be a mother” he ran “she’s pregnant?” He nod “yup I think a wedding should happen we all could help” monica stared and smiled. Jack ran in “i knew I smelled a different scent “congrats you two and i can help get everyone together”

Soon jack rented a church while becky and wanda excited about a dress for monica as johnny blaze, dr strange with Spider-Man helped morbius requesting the suit store be exclusive to make morbius comfortable. As frank and blade came shocking morbius, Hellstrom stared “can’t believe someone actually love a monsterman..Jennifer kale actually found the girls. “ the men waited for morbius to come out “no to the white suit blade stared “your pasty ass alread6 draw attention no need to do it more” morbius sighed “fine” walking in “I’m not wearing this ugly blue suit. Blade stared taking a black on “here guys suck” trying it on he walked out “perfect” mobius stared “how long till something stupid happens?” Blade stared “what you going through bloodlust?” Morbius shook “you truly are life of the party” morbius paid for his suit wearing a hood “i think her family not gonna be happy” johnny stared “saya the guy who has none” morbius stared “ my mother is gone didn’t your father die from a deal you made?” Johnny stopped looking at morbius who stared back “this mean you can’t talk ghost rider” he turned “lets see how long she survives you don’t keep women long martine rings a bell?” Morbius snarl “that was not my fault, you know it i ought to rip your bone head off and place you on display” Spider-Man stared “hey no fighting ok we all got something in common with each other today lets get a wedding going and hope it does well.. also can you go into a church hellstrom?” He stared “i guess never tried if i sizzle tape it oh there’s better be a reception I’m not the only one who’d want to see him dance right?” Morbius stared “what no i mean Spider-Man gonna have to hide his identity right what as Michael’s friend from college?” 

The living vampire was in deep thought “could he protect monica and samira but not only that he was going to be a fatherdr strange noticed his silent friend “something on your mind?” Morbius looks up “y.yeah I’m gonna be a father” blade stared “waith you punishing that child? It’s gonna inherit what ever you have! To be as smart as you are boy you are dumb at life, but that’s why you look that way” morbius annoyed swung connecting his fist to blade’s jaw “back off ok you been riding me hard the first time I met you and if it was not for me yourr ass wouldn’t be out in daylight if my son or daughter so happens to be a living vampire than i’ll provide but...” strange spoke “if she inherits what you suffered from” morbius eyes widen “dear god i can’t let her the child suffer” peter stared “oh come on what if it’s healthy let’s lean on that”  
Hey it’s gonna be Halloween let’s take samira trick or treating.. I remember kids tried to dress like morbius once kinda funny..kids egged his place just to get him out”


	11. One thing I forgot to do is start “living”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he’s the face of Brownsville, morbius the living vampire gets to feel the urge to be normal and live how he wishes than be at another’s mercy

Monica’s parents and relatives ventured to Brownsville, finally meeting the man she left Manhattan for as she wanted a photo of Michael’s mother at a special seat along side Monica’s grandfather. She definitely wanted morbius friends to come and warned no disrespect would come to them. In the church the guest poured in as if Michael wasn’t scared enough “easy stress heightens your hunger breath in and out” as he stepped out to stand near the pastor, Monica’s family stared in shock he could hear her grandmother whispered “that poor baby is sick..oh my a man in bandages” samira on the back of werewolf by night threw pedals as she smiled getting off she pets his head. As monica waited stared excited and scared with frank Castle walking her down the aisle. Frank stared “Michael you lucky man” as he took her hand smiling. The pastor said did his incantation as both spoke their vows as Spider-Man brought them their rings soon the church roared as both kissed “i present mr. And mrs. Michael and monica morbius!”

The two ran down the aisle holding hands as everyone got up soon outside monica threw her bouquet as becky caught it, wanda smiled “the next to marry” in the reception room, Michael was taken to meet monica’s family “this is my mother, father and sister ali and brother John anya here is my grandmother” he smiled “hello” the grandmother got up “you are sick?” He shook “um no well long ago yes..I tried curing it and turned myself into this I’m a vampire but not in the sense like the movies” her parents stared cautiously “well you love her enough to take samira as your own welcome to the family” anya got up weakly “i like to dance with Michael” Michael stared “ah of course” he walked her to the middle “i see so much sadness in your eyes now a mother knows and i bet she is smiling from heaven and saying you live it and be the best you can be..she took a cross out her pocket “this was my husband I’d like you to have it” he smiled “thank you anya” she smiled “no no it’s grandma now..you’re too handsome to be moody now” frank walked up “oh Michael i got your little present” he turned oh yes” walking anya to her seat, taking the mic “i want to say something..um thank you for the years of clubbing me in the head when I got strange and monica thank you for loving me for me and I know you came with a deal and that is samira so. Samira frank helped me legalize me as you father to complete this family” samira ran to hug him as everyone clapped the couple slicing their cake smashing it in each other’s face manphibian was a riot to monica’s neices and nephew as one ran up requesting a song which got everyone laughing “alright who requested the monster mash that’s mean” werewolf by night had kids see if he did tricks “he’s not a pet guys”

As the event came to a close Michael carried monica through the threshold “welcome home mrs Monica morbius may we encounter hope through these walls” samira smiled “I’m going to my room and dad i want a pet I like the dog guy he was fun” Michael smile “I’m glad but he can’t be your pet too big and he ears like it’s his last meal” he stared “guess we get a pet tomorrow. He kissed her “you also should be getting out that dress you told your parents about the new edition?” She nod “they knew and my grandmother loves you” he nod “she’s a kind woman” walking her upstairs as he helped get her out her dress the two rested as monica shook in her sleep “no...get away from me...wake up” Michael opened his eyes “monica “it’s ok wake up” she stared “oh I’m sorry I dreamt the hooded man was here and he killed you” Michael pulled her close “oh love” the night activity was loud “want me to make tea?” She nod as he went downstairs a knock was heard “punks better not try to start anything not in the mood” he opened the door an older man stood smiling “my have you grown “ Michael stared “and I suppose to know you how?” The man stared i’m Makaoria morbius your father” Michael stared “f.father?” He slammed the door locking it monica was downstairs as he walked in “monica? Thought you stayed up in bed” she shook “you seem angry” Michael stared “some guy come on my property stating he’s my father! The thing I know is that he walked out on us far as I know he’s dead he me” she rubbed his back, looking up he smiled “let me get your tea” he got up preparing it she stared “I’ve always been curious to me blood is salty what do you taste is it sweet or?” He smiled “i do understand the salt aspect but to me it’s a bit sweet, i once bit a guy on drugs and whatever he had I couldn’t run nor fly right i than got the munchies bad” he laughed she giggled “I take it stay away from dug dealers huh” she stared “can you turn people?” He nod “I could but I try not to you’d get annoyed by the light it damages my retina and people who knows me use it against me” she soon finished her tea as he cleaned the cup than walked her to the room. 

Next morning Michael laid “I’m gonna need a new profession” he called an nold friend “hey max I’m looking to perhaps get back in the medical field” max stared “heard you got married well if that made your crazy ass calmer I wanna kiss this woman deeply.” Michael stared “oh haha” he looks “i got st jude’s emergency maybe nightshift” he thought “alright I’ll take it guess Brownsville is history. Samira ran down “I don’t want to go to school” monica stared “why?” This kid name chuck picks on me saying I’m a monster” he stared “listen people will say anything i want you to ignore him if he says something punch him in his face” monica turns “Michael!” He stared “what? Okay don’t punch him in the face hurt his pride” monica shook her head Michael whispered “how about Jack Russell becomes your show and tell as well myself” samira smiled “okay” monica shook her head “you two gonna scare him or the entire class” 

jack agreed he chose to meet them at the school while Michael rode the bus with Samira “have you rode a bus as a kid?” He stared “well i kinda walked until i got sick than i was homeschooled”she stared “really?” Looking out the window she saw david “oh samira you brought your dad don’t he have a car?” Michael stared “um yeah just thought riding was my girl would be fun” as the bus went by a girl jumped on “samira!” She looks up “hi Chelsea..dad this is my best friend we are in the same class” Michael smile “hi” as the girl chatted the bus soon arrived at the scholl the girl jumped off with Michael behind, jack stood “hey mikey” both entered as they got name tags as parent and guest. Michael met samira’s teacher “it’s wonderful to meet you she’s a very smart girl” he nod “oh I know” jack stared “she ge5 it from her dad” she smiled “samira has said she liked to become a doctor and it seem Chelsea as well” Michael smile “just like myself and emil” soon the show and tell was ready as Michael turn “ready?” Jack nod as samira was the last getting up she stared “I’m samira morbius and this is my dad dr. Michael Morbius..hes a biochemist and know lots about blood..he also is a vampire but not like Dracula he’s a living vampire” Michael opened his mouth to show fangs as kids asked questions “do you have a reflection?” Michael nod “i do.. i can Transvection which is glide while in the air my bones are hollow Michael demonstrates he stared “i bet what’s lurking in your mind is do i drink blood? The answer is yes to survive I must drink it i can consume um eat normal things but blood work better” david snickered “proof it i think you’re just sick that’s what my dad said” jack turn pulling a packet of blood walking with it “pure blood I won’t have you try it but here Michael” he took it and began to drink everyone stare$ “ewwww!” Samira smiled “now for my dad’s friend he’s a werewolf” jack stepped back and began to change howling a parent stared “how could you ever have or be safe with kids?” Chelsea walked up and pet jack “wow” as school let up Michael smile “that was fun actually David and his friends threw rocks “freaky family!” Michael sighed let’s go home we can walk” Chelsea ran ‘can i” he nod, “so you two gonna be Doctors I’m proud might be leading scientists one day”

The three made it to Chelsea’s home as he heard screaming and crying Michael stared Chelsea stopped “daddy’s drunk cheyenne is inside” Michael stared running as he burst open the door “ let that woman go you want to fight come hit me” the guy “you pasty motherfucka is this the new man huh? Chelsea stared as her father ran at Michael who grabbed him “Chelsea go get your mother and sister out “you have two option walk out willingly or unwilling if you hit that woman again li’m making a meal out of you..get the hell out” Michael stared “you ok?” She sobbed regaining her composure “t.thank you i hate when he drinks”


	12. New problems

Monica now in her second trimester Michael preparation astonished monica , he’d fix dinner “how is the baby what’s it doing she smiled “rolling I hope it doesn’t think it’s Spider-Man and be wall crawling. Michael laughed as she sat “so what do you want “boy or girl?” He stared “um a boy” samira ran “i say a girl gotta go meeting Chelsea mom is taking us to the park” he stared “woah you didn’t tell me that.. I don’t want you venturing out alone” monica stared as a knock was on the door Michael walked over “ manphibian what brings you here? Well a organization has apparently been searching to kill monsters any human caught assisting is treated with death” monica stared “what?” Somehow samira snuck out running to the park

Chelsea runn8ng up “hey samira” the girl ran around as Chelsea mom sat as she looked at cheyenne sleeping a man walked up sitting “night morning” she smiled “oh its beautiful” he stared “rumors has it a bloodsucker lives here” she stared “oh Michael yes his daughter is friends with mines wonderful people and..” she stared “my daughter is calling me as she took the stroller over looking “you two go to Michael take your sister here’s the bag go!” The man turned and fired hitting the woman between the eyes. Michael turns “wait samira oh that girl defied me manphibian watch monica” he nod “oh your with child could i be uncle” Michael ran angry as he ventured to the park seeing Chelsea’s mom “dear..god” he ran “samira...Chelsea hiding behind a dumpster the waited hearing the guy “come children monstdrs are bad i want to talk. Michael ran seeing the guy he pounced tearing his thosrd “samira?” She got up crying with Chelsea joining as they hugged him “I’m sorry daddy they shot her mom in front of us” he stared “i saw her let’s get home and pack Chelsea samira has extra let’s go” peaking out as they ran. Finally making it hom. “Everyone go pack now manphibian every food remove it they are hunt8ng us” monica got up scsrdd “honey relax I’ll get yours and mine as well my equipment” running up “oh hold cheyenne for Chelsea”  
He began throwing clothes, sheets, shoes jewelry and other items in a garbage bag. In his lab he took the packet of blood and other vile and documented evidence of his serums and botched cures as samira and Chelsea ran down. Michael joined “ok get to the manhole manphibian take monkca first i’ll wait with them” he nod “let’s go” he looks around opening an manhole ss she flimbed down.. “I’ll throw the bag down stand back” she did as he looked back “come back come children” Chelsea and samira stared than ran.. Michael was behind as the girls climbed down soon Michael with manphibian closing the opening . “Alright lets go to the city” the grouo went through a series of twist and turns till they spotted man thing who stepped aside revealing a portal monica stared “it’s a city” Michael nod “monster metropolis” samira stared “what will happen now?” He stared “we lay low and make due with our lives my old home is this way” varies monster chatted some worried “what..if humans find us? Michael is back the monster police is back” he nod as the entered his home monica stared “mikey you know this need cleaning right?” He stared “y.yeah I’ll get to it girl’s your room to the right the baby I’ll have to get a crib but this pin should be good for now” everyone unpacked as the girls wanted to venture “you can but those large doors is the exit ahd is forbidden” manphibian stared “i’ll watch them” the three ran off as monica gasp “oh it’s kicking..Michael stared “um down here I’m the Doctor, demtist and i birth babies so yeah” he held her “I’m sorry you now have to live like a monster” she turned “don’t be we are together that’s important and i guess we have a new edition” he nod “i feel bad that she died in front of them”

Monica stared “if i have to we all we protect this place Michael smile as the started to prepare


End file.
